A Lucky Night with OneeSama
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: All I ever wanted was for her to look. All I ever desired was for her to love me even as only as sister.  All You ever saw were my eyes.


A Lucky Night with Onee-sama

_my feelings of longing, desiring and anticipation_

by

Sha Yurigami

It was a day, a normal day, a day that would change my my life. Why was it so difficult to believe that she is indeed gentle – gentle to her ( .

It was Valentines Day.

It was the day my Onee-Sama…

It was a beautiful day when I woke up, the sun shone through the window and the sound of waves gave this morning a wonderful feeling.

When I stirred up from my bed I looked towards the window beside it. It was such a peaceful morning and we would be going to the ''Cherry Blossom Watch'' later because today was a special day. And I hoped that today would be the day that I could spent a wonderful time with everyone.

''Yes! It's Valentines Day!''I said out loud happily.

But the sound of Signum and Agito laughing was more than enough to ruin this morning.

I quickly got up ,changed my clothes in record time and sprinted out of my room.

As I was about to enter the living room a look greeted me that made my mouth clench out of anger 'How dare she spend a good time with m-…' I thought to myself but stopped my inner rant as I saw that Agito looked into my direction, a smirk coming onto her face.

That little…then Signum looked at me. If I hadn't known it better I would have seen that she blushed a little. When we made eye contact she looked at me with her usual facial expression.

'Kya~~~a! She is so beautiful when she looks at me with that face' I squealed inwardly.

''Good morning Rein.''she said to me in her o~hh so beautiful strict voice. She always was like a big sister to me but through the past few weeks she didn't take notice of me, that's why I'm so happy now that she talks to me again.

''Good morning Signum. What are you and Agito doing?'' I was curious what those two were doing, because I somehow got the feeling that they were planning something for the past weeks.

You see, those two were awfully close and that Agito was always the reason why Signum didn't spend time with us as much as I wanted. Hayate-Chan and I even bought new cosplay outfits for each of us. I even wore the gothic lolita dress that even was complimented by Vita-Chan just for her, but the only one who looked pleased was Hayate-Chan while she took photos of me saying I was so cute.

But I wanted to hear that from her…I only wanted to be complimented by you just once.

''We're not doing very much. Or do you think we were talking about you''Agito answered my question – smirking.

''Agito'' Signum addressed her with an ice cold voice. Did I step into something…that I shouldn't have stepped into.

''Ahem…'' ''Yo Everyone how are you!'' why…oh why Hayate-Chan…why did you choose to come in now with Vita-Chan in bathing sui ...ts.

''WHA-Wha-'' I could stutter at what I saw. Hayate-Chan wore a tight G-String bathing suit but that didn't surprise me that much. What surprised me the most was that Vita-Chan was wearing the same bathing suit but even more daring.

''What are you wearing Mistress and Vita?'' Signum asked her also startled by what she saw.

''What Vita-Chan and me were only having a bit fun at the beach'' 'Yeah…What kind of fun' '' and I wanted to tell all of you not to forget that we're going a bit earlier today, so wear anything you like, cause you only have about half an hour!''she said in her usual cheery voice…half an hour… ''Wait what!'' my face heated up to a deep shade of red as I glared at Hayate-Chan who just smiled at me mischievously ''Wha~~t hasn't Agito told you anything about that yesterday?'' she said while pinching my cheeks with both hands like a baby.

I glared at Agito who just smirked to Signum without even sparing me a glance.

How could she be so cruel.

I then hurried up to my bedroom not noticing that I accidentally tackled Shamal who just came downstairs.

''Don't you think that wasn't a bit cruel Agito'' Shamal said over her shoulder looking back to where Rein run. Agito just shrugged and said ''You know fully well that that crybaby wouldn't have listened to me Shamal-nee. Also for who do you think we're doing all that.'' looking toward Signum who just closed her eyes saying in her stern voice ''I don't have anything to do with whatever you planned, so don't think I cooperate with you messing with Rein.''

Glancing then towards Signum Shamal just smiled before she could see what Hayate was wearing

''Hayate-Chan! Vita-Chan! WHAT ARE YOU TWO WEARING?''

''Stupid Hayate-Chan! Stupid Agito! Ever since she came to live with us everyone changed! That's not fair!'' I knew it was childish to give all the fault to someone else but it was to hard to prepare everything I planned for today in just half an hour. It was to so…so unfair. My tears came down my face as Hayate-Chan called for me to come quickly come down I finished my outfit and hurried down careful not to step on the brim of the fabric.

As everyone saw me coming down the looked stunned towards my direction.

I wore an azure blue kimono with an lily-rose pattern. It took me much time to decide for a fitting pattern.

To my pleasure Hayate-Chan started to fanatical search for her camera to make pictures of me.

Everyone else wore also pretty clothes but none wore a kimono, not even Vita-Chan. Signum wore a long light blue shirt together with tight jeans and brown leather boots.

All in she looked stunning herself. But she didn't look at me. My heart felt a sudden strain but I kept my happy expression for the others. Shamal wore her usual green dress and a brown blouse, Vita-Chan an magenta red mexican dancer dress(Hayate-Chan probably had her hands in it) and Agito wore her usual attire.

After many photos and Hayate-Chan practically drolling over me(much to the displease of Vita-Chan), we were ready to drive.

As I was about to enter the car Agito popped out of nowhere and whispered into my ear

''Isn't it already time to tell Signum that you love her?''

I looked back at her paralyzed, only one question shot through my head: Were my feelings for Signum that obviously?

Realizing that I could only stare back at her she then said:''Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but if you're feelings are honest don't shut them away!'' but I still couldn't response, she continued '' just call her Onee-Sama for fun.''

''Rein are you alright.'' Signum asked with concern.

''Yes, I'm fine Onee-Sama.''

Everyone looked at me with blank expressions. Then I heard laughter from behind me. Turning around I was greeted with Agito who was holding her stomach on the ground from the laughter.

Realizing what I said I quickly turned around only seeing that everyone was going on with packing as if nothing happened.

I…I…I WAS MANIPULATED BY THAT LITTLE DEVIL! But that got a cute reaction from Signum so I will continue calling her O…On…Onee-Sama.

When we drove to our destination and even as we arrived me and Sig…Onee-Sama didn't say much to each other.

I had an envelopment prepared especially for today…for her and only her.

It was a wonderful day as we watched the cheery blossoms fall down. We sat down under the cheery tree ate the obentos Hayate-Chan prepared for us earlier and made a little tour through the city we visited. Agito brought me from one embarrassing situation to the other but those aren't worth mentioning.

As the night came Agito did the one thing I have never expected her to do: She somehow managed to separate the others from me and Signum Onee-sama.

To say that I was so happy that I couldn't even mutter a single word was an underestimatment of the year.

''Where do you think the others are?'' Signum asked me suddenly.

''W…well, maybe they would have gone to the Cheery trees.''

That statement was so dense why did I say that? What would she think of me when she knew that Agito brought them to the shrine on the other side of the city. The cheery trees were at the exact opposite location. If she knew o~o~oooh what did Agito do.

''Y…Yeah'' Signum had her hands in her jeans pockets and seemed a little flustered about something but I didn't thought it would be of any importance.

Maybe she felt better with the others and not with me.

We made our way to the platform from which one could see the fireworks that will be lighted this night. I let Signum guid me here as she seemed to know where we were, but she accidently brought us here. Then she turned towards me and said something I wouldn't expect her to say now.

''Rein. I'm sorry.'' I didn't knew what she meant but before I could ask her she leaned onto the railing and looked at me with a face I had never seen before. She smiled such an slovenly smile that I instantly blushed ''You're breathtakingly beautiful, hime.''

Di…d…did she just call me hime (princess), and more than that she called me beautiful. I instantly

touched my face with my hands to repress my spreading blush.

Then I heard an chuckle coming from none other than my Onee-Sama.

''You really did grow to be an honest girl.''she said chuckling afterwards.

Now I couldn't hesitate anymore, the night fall was nearly over and the firework would soon start.

I reached into my left long sleeve and pulled out an envelope giving it to her with an bow, like a schoolgirl giving a love letter.

She reached for the envelopment and opened it reading the contents of the letter.

Her face was expressionless through the whole reading and I didn't dare to look up.

I gave her my letter which contained all my feelings of the past years since I found out what I felt. Waiting for her reaction.

I didn't wait too long ''Rein'' She blushed, that's it that face was more than enough I blurred out what I had to say for so long with a single sentence.

That sentence held all my feelings.

''I love you Signum Onee-sama!'' As the words came out the first rocket was shot illuminating the sky in the most beautiful colors but I could only focus on you.

The fireworks began and Signum's gaze came from the envelope onto my face. The rainbow colors of the firework seemed to make her face even more beautiful and that I didn't realize that I leaned in for her face.

Cherry blossoms seemed to take rainbow colors and made this moment oh so perfect.

I kissed her without thinking, all my feelings put into this single touch. My heart was beating so fast but all I could focus on now were those soft lips pressed on my own. Trying not to let my desires go on a rampage I remained where I was.

As the fireworks ceased I slowly parted my lips from hers . As I opened my eyes I saw that she also had her eyes closed ,still holding my hand with a string but gentle grip and resting her forehead on mine.

Then realization downed me and I quickly got away from her. She looked at me with an irritated face and I couldn't hold it any longer ''I…I…I'M Sorry'' I run away not bearing to know what her

could be.

I was just so embarrassed that I run back to the others and hoped that Signum will never ask me why I kis…her.

''Well are you happy that little Rein cares for you that much?'' Hayate asked her teasingly startled as she saw Signum crying.

Signm on the other hand held up the letter to cover her eyes, she didn't want her Mistress to see her in that mental state but smiled sadly at the sweet confession of her light-blue haired little sister and the sudden kiss ahead of the firework that was beside them.

Smiling she said to Hayate ''It was the happiest moment in my long life, but…she could at least have waited for my response'' looking toward the direction Rein run ''I wanted to say her that I also fell in love with her over the years. Well at least I got the sweetest sweetie ever.''

to be continued...maybe

A/N

I apologize if the story seemed rushed, but I wanted it to be finished as soon as possible.

Maybe I add another couple of chapters to show what happened in the time between the intervals.

This pairing is one hell of a challenge and gave me much of thoughts.

In my opinion (and believe me I considered nearly (EXCEPT Nanoha & Fate those two belong together!) any possible partner for Signum) this couple (ReinforcexSignum) has future!

Wait for the week after next week and I present you guys/gals a double chapter of Nanoha War Heroes!


End file.
